Frank Hamilton
" Brains are my fav number 1 food. The best zombie idol, Franky the Frankestein" '' |katakana = フランク ハミルトン|romaji = furanku hamiruton|age = 17|Species = Human|gender = Male|Height = 1,72|hair color = Grey|eye color = Yellow and Blue|family =His parents |brand = Love Devi|type = Cool|birthday = 14th of April|seiyuu = Arthur Lounsbery|song sang = Calling All The Monsters|Zodiac = Aries ♈|home = Parajuku|occupation = Idol|imagecolor = Pistachio}} '''Frank Hamilton'(フランク ハミルトン furanku hamiruton) is a cool-type Idol from Pripara Idol Academy and his favorite brand is Love Devi. He's a secondary character from Xesc13primero and alongside Nanami Shiroi and Dayana Radhav, is inside a unit called The brigade of the Zombie Kittens. His favorite color is Pistachio Appearance He's a pretty young teenage of white skin with short grey hair and thick eyebrows. He has heterocromia, his right eye is yellow and his left eye is blue. In his face there's a scar across his whole face. He usually wears steampunk clothes. Personality He suffers D.I.D. (Dissociative identity disorder) since he was a kid so he has two personalities. One as Frank Hamilton and another one as Franky The Frankenstein. At first he wasn't interested in idols at all but he likes having fun with Nanami and now with Dayana so he's glad he became one. Frank Hamilton A brilliant student whose notes are perfect. His objective is to be a doctor. He's a gente and serious cinamon roll. Franky The Frankestein. He has a more cute and crazy personality. Loving to scare people and acting like a zombie. His sinister laugh makes babies cry History Since he was young he felt different to other people and that's why he was a gifted children with photographic memory making him to remember all what he did read before. Then, he met Nanami at the Kindergarten. He was a loner with no friends 'cause the only thing he didn't know is how to make them friends. She aproached him to play with him and her smile and actitude made Frank amazed 'cause he never met a girl like that. Even thought at first they really didn't connect, Nanami dragged him up and down the followed days making him to realize he finally made a friend. He was happy, he found what he wanted, to be like other children, to be able to play with them. But, someday something happened, while playing they got lost in the forest part of the park and Nanami started crying surprising Frank, the one was confused 'cause the first thing, Nanami, the happy smiling Nanami was actually crying and the second thing, he didn't know how to go back. This never happened to him, When he was trying to remember the path to go back the only thing he could remember is putting attention in Nanami's Smile. Afterwards, Frank made her calm and guided her in order to get outside the forest but sadly, when they were walking he fell for a crack and hit his head and body fainting and spreading blood everywhere making Nanami shout and cry 'cause that but the good thing was they were near from the exit and their parents could listen to her saiving Frank's life with that. At the end he got operated in order for the doctors to save his life they left some scars on his body. Relationships * Nanami Shiroi - They're childhood friends who shared a lot of moments together in their life. Nanami is the reason Frank debuted as Idol. More than friends they seem siblings in crime, they always end doing crazy things dragging Dayana with them. * Dayana Radhav - Tho at first they didn't connect at all, they actually get really well. Frank usually drags her to do crazy things alongside with Nanami. * Kuro - Frank admires his brand and wants to be good friends with him. Trivia * He's Nanami childhood friend. * Since child he always loved steampunk. * His character as Zombie was created to the due of the personality of "Franky the Frankestein". * He has a fragile body. * At first he wasn't interested in idols so far but like Nanami wanted to he decided to give it a try and after seeing it's pretty fun he's glad he became one. * His favorite food is brain. * Like he has D.I.D. he doesn't have shared memories. Category:Xesc13primero Category:Male Category:Human Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Original Characters Category:Cool Idol Category:Kagayaku! Umarekawaru series Category:Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1 Category:Love Devi Users